


dollys never did well

by candy_coated_eyes



Series: mini-unfufilled-horrors [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes





	dollys never did well

*You killed me*  
The doll wrote in dust as sne smiled weakly.  
*Its okay* the dolls last words are. the doll closes its eyes and weeps as she bleeds. she silently passes her twisted captor before her.  
A silent sound of a soul withering away is all thats heard.  
The little girl stood. She raised the lighter. She lit all of the dolls remains and stood there knowing she had done broke her doll again. she grinned happily before skipping out the house to find another doll to break.


End file.
